For 1000 Years Always By My Side (4)
by Nao Hiragi
Summary: "Kenapa aku ingin melindungimu ? Karena kau memang harus ku lindungi.."


**Chapter 4**

 **Incident**

Summary : " _Kenapa aku ingin melindungimu ? Karena kau memang harus ku lindungi.."_

Slaine berjalan dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, juice jeruk di tangannya sudah mulai habis tapi itu masih belum bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan matanya. Dia menguap beberapa kali dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, entah karena pandangannya yang masih samar-samar atau memang dia tertidur sambil berjalan dia tersandung batu kecil dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan tangannya. "Ohayou.." sapa seseorang yang masih memegang tangannya. Slaine kembali ke posisinya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya dari kejadian yang memalukan tadi. "Oh.. sankyu… gzzz kau .." Slaine tampak tidak senang saat tahu yang menyalamatkannya adalah Inaho. " Kau tidak jadi mengucapkan terima kasih ?" tanya Inaho. "Menjauh dariku.." ucap Slaine sambil melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Inaho. Slaine berjalan pergi meninggalkan Inaho yang masih berdiri, "Kau selalu berlagak sok kuat, kau benar-benar harus dilindungi, Slaine" ucap Inaho pelan namun Slaine masih bisa mendengarnya. "Hmm..melindungi katamu ? kau hanya akan menyusahkan orang di sekelilingmu saja Inaho, pulanglah dan berlindunglah dibalik punggung ibumu, anak manja." Ucap Slaine sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Inaho.

"Jadi, dia kembali untuk melindungimu ? wah sasuga Slaine… kau punya bodyguard sekarang." Ejek Harklight, Slaine melemparkan buku matematikanya pada Harklight. "Melindungi apanya ? kau tidak lihat dia begitu lemah dan rapuh, satu tiupan angin saja akan membuatnya terbang seperti dandelion. " ucap Slaine dengan wajah mengejek. "Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar berubah..maksudku yah dia jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, aku tahu dulu dia lemah sekali kan ? tapi bisa saja…" ucap Harklight dengan sedikit keyakinan di wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda.. dia tidak mungkin jadi seperti itu, mengingat ibunya yang sangat melindunginya bahkan seekor lalat pun tidak akan dia biarkan mendekati anak kesayangannya itu." Ucap Slaine lagi, kali ini dia berbicara sedikit santai dan kembali menulis di bukunya rumus matematika yang tadi ia pelajari di kelas. "Tapi, aku penasaran .. kenapa dia ingin melindungi mu ya ?" Harklight meletakkan pensil di depan bibirnya sambil berpikir sejenak. "Sudahlah, aku bukan binatang langka yang harus dilindungi, diam lah." Slaine melempar lagi Harklight dengan buku matematikanya dan kembali menulis. Harklight hanya tertawa dan kembali menulis juga.

Slaine menyimpan busur panahnya dan mengeringkan keringatnya dengan handuk, "Minumlah kapten..kau tampak lelah belakangan ini, tidak biasanya anak panah mu meleset sebanyak itu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Rayet Areash, wakil kapten klub Panahan. "Sankyu Rayet..aku mungkin sedikit kelelahan setelah ujian kemarin, dan belakangan aku kurang tidur." Tutur Slaine sambil menutup kembali air mineral di tangannya. "Kau bisa kalah dari anak baru itu, kemampuannya luar biasa, dan banyak yang mengaguminya juga, mungkin dia bisa menjadi kapten menggantikanmu kalau kau lulus nanti." Ucap gadis itu datar. "hmm.. yang benar saja, dia itu lemah..tidak akan kubiarkan dia menjadi kaptennya." Ucap Slaine penuh keyakinan. "Kita lihat saja nanti ..kapten" Rayet bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti perempuan. "Yang benar saja.." ucap Slaine pelan.

Slaine berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya, karena Harklight tidak ikut latihan jadi dia pulang sendirian. Kecuali mungkin seseorang berambut coklat sedang mengikutinya lagi seperti biasa, tapi hari ini Slaine benar-benar berjalan sendirian. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang, tanpa suara langkah kaki Inaho di belakangnya. "AH! Apa yang aku pikirkan ?" Slaine mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dia melewati lapangan dia, Harklight, dan Inaho bermain saat mereka kecil, sekilas bayangan akan masa kecilnya terlintas di pikirannya. Langkahnya melambat saat melewati lapangan itu dan pandangannya teralihkan, hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya. "Gomen.." ucap Slaine, orang yang di tabraknya tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan, karena kepalanya di tutupi jacket bercorak laba-laba merah, Slaine jadi tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya. Slaine melanjutkan perjalanannya, sepintas ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari lengannya, "mungkin hanya keringat" pikir Slaine, tapi kenapa kulitnya terasa perih. Slaine melihat tangan kanan nya yang tadi tak sengaja berbenturan dengan orang tadi, darah segar mengalir dari lengannya dan menembus seragam sekolahnya. "Haa..! Sejak kapan ini…?" Slaine menengok ke belakang mencari sosok orang yang di tabraknya tapi sudah tidak siapapun di belakangnya, siapa yang melakukan ini ? Slaine baru merasakan sakit di lengannya. Darah terus mengucur dari tangannya dan membuatnya lemas sampai ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Slaine membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekililing, dinding putih bersih, tirai putih disampingnya, perasaan hangat dan nyaman ini rasanya tidak asing lagi dia rasakan, dia berada di rumah sakit. Slaine berusaha bangun tapi sulit baginya menahan tubuhnya hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan kanannya yang terluka sudah di balut rapi dengan perban. Pintu kamarnya berderit menandakan seseorang masuk ke ruangannya, "Oh, kau sudah bangun ?" wajah Inaho muncul di balik tirai. Wajah Slaine tampak jelas menyatakan ketidak sukaannya akan kehadiran Inaho di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Slaine dengan nada ketus. "Kalau aku tidak ada disini, kau akan berada di pemakaman sekarang, itukah caramu berterima kasih ?" tanya Inaho sambil menaruh sebuah kantung plastik berisi buah jeruk dan susu kotak rasa vanilla. Slaine memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela kamarnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sudah ingin marah besar karena pemandangan yang membuat keadaannya semakin buruk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ? apa kau punya musuh ? siapa yang menyerangmu ?" tanya Inaho sambil mengupas sebuah jeruk di tangannya. Slaine menghela nafas dan memandang Inaho dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau aku tahu siapa yang menyerangku, mungkin aku tidak akan terluka hanya di tangan saja, aku akan babak belur, kau paham sekarang ?" Inaho tetap bersikap tenang sedangkan Slaine berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya yang rasanya di serap oleh kemarahannya. Entah kenapa kehadiran Inaho selalu membuatnya marah, padahal Inaho tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kecuali mungkin mengikutinya terus kemana-mana.

"Aku belum memberi tahu orang tuamu, apa aku perlu menelpon mereka ?" tanya Inaho pada Slaine yang masih memandang jendela kamarnya, matahari mulai terbenam dan langit mulai berwarna orange. "Aku akan pulang besok pagi jadi tidak usah beri tahu mereka, pulanglah, ibumu pasti sangat khawatir padamu. " pandangan Slaine masih terpaku pada langit orange di hadapannya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan akan mengatakan kau menginap di rumah Harklight, aku juga akan menghubungi Harklight." Ujar Inaho sambil menyimpan jeruk yang ia pegang ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur Slaine. Inaho bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sedikit ke arah Slaine. "Aku permisi." Inaho meninggalkan ruangan Slaine. Slaine melihat ke arah pintu keluar, entah kenapa dia merasa kesepian saat Inaho pergi. Dia melihat meja disampingnya, beberapa potong jeruk yang sudah Inaho kupas untuknya, "Anak itu, masih maniak pada jeruk rupanya, apa dia juga masih maniak pada telur ?" ucap Slaine pelan, sebenci apapun Slaine pada Inaho, tampaknya Slaine tidak melupakan apa yang menjadi kesukaan Inaho. Mungkin karena kebersamaan mereka saat kecil. Ponselnya berdering dan Slaine berusaha meraihnya, ternyata itu telepon dari Harklight. "Slaine, kau baik-baik saja ? Inaho menghubungi ku barusan, aku terkejut sekali, aku akan mengatakan kau ada di rumahku sekarang pada orang tuamu, haruskah aku kesana sekarang ?" Slaine menatap jendela kamarnya lagi, "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu kesini, dan terima kasih sudah mau menutupi kejadian ini pada orang tuaku." Ucap Slaine tenang. "Apa ini perbuatan musuh kita ? kau ingat, dulu ada tim pemanah dari SMU lain yang kita kalahkan dan setelah pertandingan itu kaptennya bunuh diri ?" Slaine sedikit tersentak dengan penjelasan Harklight, benar juga, dia pernah mengalahkan satu team lawannya dan menyebabkan kapten tim lawan frustasi dan bunuh diri. Slaine melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Harklight. "Ya, aku ingat, kau bisa membantuku ? selidiki mereka dan jangan sendirian, besok pagi kau jemput aku dari rumah sakit, kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran tentang arti kekalahan sesungguhnya."

Esok paginya dokter memeriksa lengan Slaine dan menyatakan dia boleh pulang pagi ini, meski Slaine kecewa karena ia pasti tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan pada hari sabtu nanti, padahal dia seorang kapten. Harklight datang dan menjemputnya dari rumah sakit. "Jadi bagaimana dengan penyelidikanmu ?" tanya Slaine. "Tidak ada petunjuk apapun, mereka tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan dan mereka juga tidak ada di dojo mereka saat malam, sepertinya mereka tidak melakukan latihan malam. " ujar Harklight, matanya masih memperhatikan lengan Slaine yang terbalut perban. "Lalu, bagaimana lenganmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan sabtu ini." Ucap Harklight kecewa, Slaine menunduk dan mengiyakan pendapat Harklight. "Sepertinya mereka memang merencanakan ini untuk mencegah ku berada dalam pertandingan, sial !" Slaine mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Kita masih bisa mengandalkan yang lain, si jenius lainnya masih ada di tim kita. Kau jangan khawatir kapten." Ucap Harklight tenang. "Siapa yang kau maksud ?" tanya Slaine yang langsung berang mendengarnya, Slaine paling tidak suka jika ada yang membanding-bandingkannya. "Orang yang berkata ingin melindungi mu."

Hari pertandingan pun tiba, Slaine hanya bisa menonton dari pinggir lapangan sementara Harklight dan teman-temannya yang lain berjuang untuk menang. Komando di alihkan pada Rayet sebagai wakil kapten. Ini juga merupakan pertandingan pertama bagi Inaho sejak masuk ke klub. Inaho tampak siap dan tenang, kalau menurut Slaine ia tidak akan gentar bahkan jika ada missile datang menyerang. Slaine mengarahkan pandangannya pada lawan-lawannya di sisi lain lapangan, mata Slaine terbelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Jacket itu, corak itu.. jangan –jangan.." Slaine bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya. "Rayet, apa kau mengenal orang yang memakai jacket bercorak laba-laba merah itu ?" tanya Slaine pada Rayet, Rayet memandang sejenak pada orang yang di maksud Slaine. "Ah, dia kapten tim SMA lawan, kau ingat dulu ada tim yang kaptennya bunuh diri karena kalah dari kita di tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya kan ? dia adalah adiknya. Namanya adalah Marylcian." Slaine ternganga dan memang benar kecurigaan Harklight selama ini, mereka lah biangnya. Mereka lah dalang di balik penyerangan Slaine. Slaine sudah ingin menyerang mereka tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. "Kita bisa di diskualifikasi jika kau berkelahi disini Slaine, tunggulah sampai pertandingan usai dan kita selesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Inaho yang tadi menahannya, Slaine mencibir dan melepaskan pegangan Inaho dengan kasar. Slaine kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan melihat pertandingan, meskipun pandangannya tak henti-hentinya di arahkan ke arah laki-laki berjacket laba-laba itu.

Pertandingan hari itu usai dengan kemenangan, meski tidak ada Slaine tapi ada Inaho yang kemampuannya setara dengan Slaine, membuat anggota yang lain tidak khawatir dengan absennya Slaine yang sedang cedera. "Jadi, apa kau akan segera membalaskan dendam mu atas kejadian kemarin pada mereka sekarang ?" tanya Harklight pada Slaine yang sejak tadi tidak tenang karena tidak bisa bertanding dan tidak bisa menghajar orang yang melukainya. "Kalau aku menghajar mereka sekarang, yang ada aku akan kehilangan lenganku, aku mau pulang saja." Slaine berjalan keluar dojo dan meninggalkan Harklight. "Oii.. Inaho kau tidak ikut pulang bersama aku dan Slaine ? ujar Harklight pada Inaho yang sedang memakai sepatunya. "Aku ada sedikit urusan, kalian duluan saja." Ucap Inaho. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Harklight mengejar Slaine yang sudah duluan berjalan meninggalkannya. Inaho berdiri dan menatap punggung Slaine yang semakin menjauh. "Bagaimana caraku melindungimu, Slaine ? Kau selalu jauh dariku, bagaimanapun caranya akan ku buat kau selalu aman, seperti kau dulu menjagaku." Inaho berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, dia masih bisa melihat punggung Slaine dan Harklight yang masih belum jauh dari sana. Inaho mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dari rute biasanya, tangannya terkepal seperti menahan amarah. Sebuah rencana baru saja dia pikirkan untuk membalaskan perbuatan orang jahat yang melukai Slaine.

"Wah..wah.. ini dia senjata rahasia si Troyard, hei ku dengar kau anak baru di sekolah itu..kemampuanmu hebat juga sampai bisa mengalahkan kami, baiklah anak kecil, kau mau apa datang ke sini ? mau menyerahkan dirimu ?" ujar pria berjacket laba-laba, wajahnya sangat menyebalkan, Inaho mengenalinya sebagai orang yang terus dipandangi Slaine sejak tadi di pertandingan. Inaho berpikir dia lah orangnya, dia lah yang menyerang Slaine. Harusnya tadi Inaho menanyakan pada Slaine yang mana tepatnya orang yang menyerangnya itu, tapi Inaho berpikir Slaine hanya akan memarahinya dan menyebutnya terlalu banyak ikut campur. "Siapa di antara kalian yang melukai Slaine Troyard ?" tanya Inaho sembarangan, dia berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu. Sontak semua orang di dalam dojo itu tertawa keras. "Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau kami yang menyerang si Troyard itu ? Kau memang pintar, tidak seperti si Troyard itu yang bodoh." Inaho mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan amarah saat ada yang menghina Slaine. "Dia tidak bodoh." Ucap Inaho datar. Orang-orang itu tertawa lagi, "Hei, kalau dia tidak bodoh, lalu dia itu apa ? idiot ? atau mungkin dia terlalu lemah, sampai harus mengirimmu untuk balas dendam, kau juga tampak lemah, benar-benar tim itu isinya pecundang semua." Inaho semakin terbakar emosi, walau wajahnya masih tenang. "Maju lah kau, lawan aku." Inaho menantang mereka tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Inaho sudah siap jika menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, yaitu babak belur, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, MATI.

Orang-orang itu tidak segan-segan menyerang Inaho, meski Inaho bisa menangkis serangan mereka, Inaho ternyata pintar bela diri. Inaho sudah sedikit kelelahan dan berkali-kali terkena serangan lawannya. "Kenapa kau anak kecil ? Kau sudah kehabisan tenaga ? Padahal baru tiga orang temanku yang kau kalahkan." Ucap si Jacket laba-laba itu. Seseorang di belakang Inaho menyerang nya dari belakang dan memukul leher Inaho sampai Inaho terjatuh. "Wah..wah ternyata kau tidak terlalu hebat juga, anak kecil." Inaho menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha bangun, namun si jacket laba-laba itu menginjak kepala Inaho dan membiarkan kepala Inaho menyentuh lantai beton yang keras dan dingin. Nafas Inaho tidak beraturan, wajahnya lebam dan darah mengalir dari pelipis, bibir, dan hidungnya. Keadaannya sudah sangat kacau. "Katakan pada Slaine untuk menghadapiku satu lawan satu kalau dia berani." Ucap si jacket laba-laba itu. Dia menyuruh beberapa temannya untuk menyingkirkan Inaho dan membersihkan bekas perkelahian itu. Inaho di tinggalkan di sebuah jalan dekat sekolahnya, tubuhnya penuh luka dan kesulitan untuk sekedar bangkit dari posisi tersungkur. "Aku harus bangkit, aku tidak boleh jatuh seperti ini.." bisik Inaho dalam hati, tapi kekuatannya benar-benar sudah di ujung batasnya, jari-jarinya sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan. Sepintas kenangan-kenangan dengan Slaine merasuk ke pikirannya seperti film hitam putih yang berputar di kepalanya, bayangan wajah Slaine masuk kepikirannya "Kenapa aku ingin melindungimu ? Karena kau memang harus ku lindungi..Slaine" bisik Inaho dalam hati lagi, dia hanya berbisik dalam hati karena sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya bahkan untuk sekedar minta pertolongan, matanya hampir terpejam saat seseorang berusaha menolongnya. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang hendak menolongnya memanggil namanya. Namun dia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mempertahankan matanya untuk tidak terpejam.

Slaine sedang menunggu Harklight membeli vanilla shake di sebuah restoran cepat saji, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak dan kepalanya terus memikirkan Inaho, padahal hari ini dia tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Inaho. "Slaine, maaf lama menunggu, pelayannya baru bukan yang biasanya jadi lama sekali hanya untuk vanilla shake.. Slaine kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Harklight yang menyadari Slaine sedikit melamun. "Ah.. aku baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong anak itu tidak mengikuti kita hari ini, tumben sekali." Ucap Slaine sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya berharap menemukan sosok Inaho, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit tenang idak diikuti Inaho, tapi dia tetap merasa ada yang salah. "Oh, dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar makanya dia tidak pulang bersama kita." Ucap Harklight, perasaan Slaine semakin tidak enak, pikiran-pikiran jelek tentang Inaho melintas di kepalanya, Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengajak Harklight melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Baru tiga menit mereka berjalan ponsel Slaine berbunyi, ternyata telepon dari Rayet. "Rayet ? Ada apa dia menelepon ku ?" Slaine bergumam pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Harklight. "Angkat saja tidak ada salahnya kan ?" Slaine menuruti kata-kata Harklight dan mengangkat telepon Rayet. "Yo, ini aku ada ap.." "Slaine…Inaho…" Mata Slaine terbelalak, vanilla shake nya jatuh, mulutnya menganga seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Inaho…"

***To be continued***

Hola minna, wah baru bisa update chapter 4 ini sekarang, hontou ni gomenasai ! kesibukan menjadi pegawai membuat update nya jadi lama dan delay lama banget, di samping sempet mentok juga sih hahah biasalah kebanyakan yang harus di pikirin jadi pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana ( malah curhat). Namanya juga manusia yah.. untuk perhatian dan kesediaan para readers sekalian yang sudah menunggu chapter ini saya ucapkan "Arigatou Gozaimasu". Semoga ke depannya nanti bisa update lebih cepat yah… sekali lagi "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU."


End file.
